Kings and Knights
by Jack2495
Summary: The crime capitals Gotham, Jump City and Steel City are run by the biggest gangs; The Knights, The Kings and The Queens. Threats to these Crime lords result in a big mess. Lots of action, some angst and suspense, and just enough romance and fluff;) RobStar,BBRae,CyBee. Rating TBD but for now T for violence, explicit gore, mature subject, substance abuse and some steamy romance!
1. The First Meeting

**HEYY :D story number three! This is the first of I'm thinking sort of a longish story! I hope you like it I think I'll be posting kind of slowly, but I will post as fast as possible if demand is high! Please Review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

The bulky figure sat straight in his throne, his arms lazily yet sharply draped over the handles. To his right, his sister stood tall and straight at 5"11 just shorter then him at 6 foot. Her bright red head stood out among the clouded room, its haze shifting the shape lights and the dancers below. To his left, his younger brother stood short but strong. 5"5 height meant nothing with the fang in his mouth jutting out like it did, and with a name like Beast no one dared joked to him about his height. The various bodyguards around them shifted their weight slightly, the company this gang was awaiting was late, and it made them wary.

"I don't understand Victor, the Knights set this meeting up why would the not attend?" The red head whispered to the man sitting in the throne. He shook his hands out noisily and grunted.

"They are either up to something or just late Kori." The man replied quietly, " Give them time." He said louder so the guards heard.

"But Vic-Cyborg," Beast corrected, "they should know the importance of this meeting. It's just bad to be late."

"Late but here none the less!" A deep voice called from the stairway. All eyes darted to the stairs and a tall dark figure walked onto the platform. Directly behind him were two hooded figures, then followed by 10 bodyguards.

"Ah so the Knights have made it." Cyborg called hoisting himself off the throne. He nodded then waved his hand to both squads of guards. "I feel its unnecessary for them to be so alert, this is business not rough housing am I right?"

The figure nodded and reached his hand to Cyborg. Cyborg gripped it back then pointed at a throne stationed across from his own. The man sat down and the hooded figures positioned themselves on either side of him.

Batman made himself comfortable in his throne then addressed everyone, "As you know I am Batman, Leader of the Dark Knights, this is Robin-" He pointed right then left, "-and this is Raven." The two dropped there hood and bowed quickly.

Cyborg nodded back "I am Cyborg, Leader of the Kings. This is Starfire-" he pointed to his sister, then to his brother, "- and this is Beast." The two bowed. "What is your business, Batman, that you wished to discuss so badly that you called a meeting with the Kings and the Queens. I couldn't help notice Queen Bee's private jet fly in yesterday."

Batman scoffed, "Yes it's a very lavish black and yellow plane isn't it? If your opinion is that alike my own and Queen Bee's, she will be join us when she is called. I have come to discuss the matter or the gang called the Circus have you heard of them?"

"Yes." Cyborg nodded, "They called themselves that because they say they are a bunch of freak shows."

"Yes them. It has come to my attention that the Circus is planning a bit of expansion into Gotham, Jump and Steel City. I run Gotham and you and Bumble have some area there. You run Jump, with few rivals, and she runs Steel mostly… He plans to hit Gotham first; it's the closest to the city to the one they run, which is Arkham. Arkham is an island off of Gotham, which I know you're aware of." Batman sighed dramatically and waited.

Cyborg ferried his eyebrows and looked at Batman. "So you've got a rival? Congratulations, welcome to the club. You've called a meeting by Leaders because you feel threatened by a rival gang who has only just succeeded in attaining a city? My friend this meeting needs to end now if that's all you plan on telling me."

Batman sighed again and looked around the club, "Could we be somewhere more private. Perhaps just you and I?"

Starfire's face twisted into a glare and leaned to Cyborg, "This is unwise brother. We mustn't trust them. Two weeks ago they tried to overtake a section in Steel city from us. They're going to trick us into some sort of war to benefit themselves."

Cyborg sighed and shook his head. He looked over to Beast. Beast looked over the two standing beside Batman and nodded to his brother, "We will all wait for you out here. You won't know until you give them a chance right?"

Starfire turned her gaze to her little brother then away form them both, "Fools." She scoffed so only her brothers could hear her.

Cyborg agreed and the two moved into the hall behind Cyborg's throne. The room was still without the leaders. All the sound being made came from the pounding music of the club. Starfire eyed the boy called Robin curiously, he returned her gaze and they were immediately locked in a stare.

"Star?" Beast questioned quietly after a few moments, seeing her gaze. "Do you know him?"

"No." she answered shortly.

Moments turned into minutes and minutes turned to hours. The four standing around the thrones were restless. They kept looking back and forth between each other and the dim hallway. The guards on both sides had either joined the club below or were leaning lazily against the rail talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Should we check on them?" Raven whispered.

Robin shifted his weight looking to Starfire for a moment, "Have patience Rachel. I'm sure they are just discussing their course of action." Raven didn't seem convinced and stepped forward, which immediately made everyone perk up.

"I request one of you and one of use go and see what's happening." She called strongly. Both gangs perked up and a dull roar formed from the guards.

Starfire hushed the guards behind her, she looked to Beast and they conversed silently. "I need to see Victor's ok Garfield."

Beast nodded and bit his fang into his lip a bit, "Ok but if he's in trouble you don't attack unless he tells you or your in danger yourself got it. Don't be rash."

"Says you. I won't don't worry." She scoffed. Starfire stepped forward and met Raven. " I will go."

Raven nodded and looked back to Robin, "As will I." He glared at her and the girls walked together to the hallway. A massive door sheltered the sound and privacy from the rest of the club. A guard stood on alert and nodded to Starfire, he stepped out of the way to a pin pad and she typed in a quick code. The door slide open and the girls walked in. Another guard was standing on the other side and held his hand to both of them. Starfire slid off her leather jacket and placed it in one of this hand. In the well-lit corridor Raven and Starfire got a good look of one another for the first time.

Without the jacket Starfire's metal studded, tight, black long sleeve could be seen reaching past her bum. It was open backed and exposed a tattoo of a crown, the trademark all Kings had somewhere on their bodies. Her cream leather shorts went just higher then mid-thigh and her high topped black boots reached just under her shorts, exposing only an inch of her brightly tan silky legs. She wore leather gloves and her red hair was put up in a messy ponytail that trailed to her hips.

Raven unclipped her cloak and handed it to the man as well. Underneath it she wore tight leather pants that clung to her every curve ended by pointed black short boots. She wore a black, long, sleeveless shirt with no logo but a purple Raven. The neck on her shirt dove deep revealing a tattoo of a black outlined raven with its wings spread out. Her pale skin was accented by short, dark plum hair.

The guard left into a room off to the side leaving Raven and Starfire alone to themselves.

"I am Starfire." Star said raising her hand out.

"Raven." Raven accepted Star's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Starfire shook there hands lightly. "No matter the state of our leaders violence between us is not necessary."

"I agree." She said dully shaking back. They released hands and Starfire lead them to the room in which their leaders we in supposedly. Starfire took a deep breath before tapping in a code to enter the room. The door clicked and Raven opened it.


	2. The Bad Beginning

**Chapter 2 :D Pleaseee revieww!**

"What was you name?" Beast called across the platform.

"Robin." The figure replied.

"I'm Beast." Beast called back.

Robin moved into the middle of the room and Beast joined him stretching out his hand. Robin eyed his hand for a moment before accepting it.

"Pleasure." Robin said.

"Soo when did you join the Knights?" Beast inquired, trying to start up conversation. Robin raised his eyebrow and scanned Beast for a moment. Although it was dark on the platform and the smoke from the club surrounded them, it was possible to make out Beast stature. Beast was only a couple inches taller then himself and stood with a fairly laid back stance. He was completely covered from head to toe except for his eyes. He wore black combat boots, grey jeans, a long jacket that reached just past his bottom that was done up all the way to the collar, which covered his mouth. On his hands were white-grey frayed gloves. Nothing he wore was made of leather unlike Cyborg, who had been wearing leather boots, and the girl with red hair. Robin noted this and kept examining. Beast's hair was dark green, but Robin supposed that was due to the poor lighting they stood in. Beast's hair was shaggy but it suited him and it covered deep green eyes. Robin also noted that these eyes reminded him of the red haired girl's, they were also green but hers weren't so dark.

"Uhm dude?" Beast said feeling uncomfortable under Robin's scrutiny.

"Ah sorry." Robin apologized, "I didn't mean to stare I was just trying to get a look at you, it's hard to see in this light."

"Really? I never noticed! I've got pretty good senses so I usually don't get to phased by these places, 'cept the music, it's waaaay too loud for me." Beast said trying to relieve the awkwardness.

"So you asked me when I joined. I can't really answer but it was quite a while ago." He replied keeping efforts.

"All good dude, I get it gotta keep your secrets. I respect that!" Beast nodded, "So what can you tell me? You like clubs?"

"Uh ya sure. For the most part I guess. If you've ever been to Gotham you'd know the nightlife can get kinda..uhm intense." Robin scratched his head.

"I've been to Gotham, not recently though…haven't been there since Vic-" Beast paused and slapped a hand over his mouth. He quickly removed his hand laughing, "Ahaha opps! Almost slipped there! Haven't been to Gotham in a while let's just say that!"

"Noted." Robin said laughing back, "You're a…a pretty funny guy you know?"

"Think I'm funny?" Beast shouted, making Robin jump back, "I know some great jokes! Wanna hear?"

"CYBORG!" Starfire cried. She ran into the room pulling Cyborg off Batman, who was pinned on the walled with Cyborg's arm at his neck. Raven ran over to Batman who shook her off.

"I only told you the truth." Batman coughed.

"I DON'T BELIEVE A WORD OF IT. NEVER COME NEAR MY FAMILY DO YOU HEAR ME. I WILL HAVE YOU HEAD IF YOU TOUCH THEM. EITHER OF THEM!" Cyborg yelled swatting at Starfire trying to pull away from her. He pointed at Batman accusingly, "ONE WORD THAT YOU'VE SPOKEN TO THEM AND YOU'RE A ROTTED BAT! GOT IT!"

"Cyborg you must come with me!" Starfire screamed, "Please Cy! You must not hurt him! This is a peaceful meeting! PLEASE Cy come on!"

Cyborg threw Starfire to the wall and stormed out of the door. Starfire, who was then followed by Batman and Raven, followed after him. Starfire threw a concerned look back at Raven who shrugged her shoulders, an equally confused look on her face.

"TO GET HIS DAILY EXERCISE!" Beast yelled finishing his hundredth joke, Robin had now stopped pity laughing and merely rolled his eyes at this joke. Just as he was about to start another the door to the hallway burst open and Cyborg marched through and sat angrily on his throne.

"Leave. Now." Cyborg called to the Knights across from him including Robin. Starfire rushed out after Cyborg and ran up to Beast grabbing his arm. She gave him a scared look and tried to pull him away. Beast placed a hand over hers and spoke to Robin, "Good talking dude, uh duty calls. Until next time." He said saluting him and rushing over to Cyborg's side holding onto Starfire. Starfire clutched onto him frightened while Raven and Batman came onto the platform.

Batman nodded to the Kings and waved for his Knights to leave. Raven shot a glance at Starfire who smiled in return and nodded goodbye, she nodded back. Robin took one last look at Starfire then turned and filed down the stairs along with the other Knights.

"If that bastard comes near either of you, YOU WILL TELL ME. UNDERSTOOD?" Cyborg scorned to his siblings.

"Yes brother." Starfire said shakily as Beast only nodded.

Starfire, and Beast sat in the back of the T-Car as Cyborg drove them all home. They had gotten to the club in their usual limo, but once they reached the headquarters Cyborg preferred to drive the vehicle he made home. Cyborg was more of a Mechanic then a Gang leader, but fate as it seemed decided that wasn't going to be his job right now. He had built the T-Car before he was appointed leader and it had meant almost everything to him. Once he had been chosen it was apparent that his hobby was over.

They sat in silence. Once they had arrived home Starfire got out and went straight to her room. She had left so quickly both Beast and Cyborg realized she must have been holding back tears.

"What happened back there Vic?" Beast asked taking off his boots, than peeling off his gloves and coat, relieving a white t-shirt.

"Batman went off his head that's what. He went off about Circus and things…things he knew and shouldn't." Cyborg took off his boots and his long sleeve shirt, leaving him with his mechanical body and black pants. "Just stay away from him."

"What does he know that he shouldn't?" Beast walked into the kitchen and boiled some water for tea for his sister.

"Don't worry about that just yet." He answered sitting back on the couch in the living room. There was no wall between them; the only walls on the main floor separated the stair and front door from the kitchen, dining room, and living room.

Beast walked tentively into the living room and sat on the couch across form his brother. "What about Kori though? What happened that would make her so upset?"

Cyborg closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He took a deep breath and looked back to his brother, " I might've pushed her around when she was trying to get me to cool down. I sorta went ap shit on Batman. Anyway she came in with that other girl and pulled me off him. I may have thrown her off me…"

Dark green eyes grew darker and widened, "You threw her off you…" Beast jumped up at punched Cybrog straight on the human half of his face. "You idiot! You scared her!"

The kettle went off and Beast Stormed over to it, pouring some into a cup with a tea bag.

"You're gonna apologize and fix this. You know exactly what you shouldn't have done. You know how sensitive she is to us! IF YOU WERE ANYONE ELSE SHE WOULD'VE FUCKING KILLED YOU FOR THAT." Beast yelled trying to keep it so only he and Cyborg could hear. "Bring her the fucking tea and tell her your sorry and don't EVER do that again."

Cyborg rubbed his face and nodded, "Best plan I've ever heard BB." He grabbed the cup and place a hand gently on Beast shoulder, "I am sorry Garfield I didn't realize how much cool I lost."

Beast relaxed under his brother's hand and accepted. He pushed his brother to the stairs more playfully and went to watch TV.

A few hours later Cyborg came down the stairs and joined him. By the look of relief on his face it was apparent Kori was ok.


	3. The Knights

**I'm gonna try to update sooner next time! Enjoy :D and thanks to all the people who reviewed and are now following my story! I appreciate the support :D**

Raven followed after Batman gripping Robin's arm. They fled the club and dispersed onto or into their vehicles. Raven jumped in Batman's slick car along with a few guards and the driver who had been at the ready to get away if things went sour, which they did. Robin hopped on his motorcycle that had been stowed near the entrance for easy access.

"Sir Please what happened?" Raven rasped as her brooding boss' mood grew darker. "What was that he was talking about his family? Circus was the enemy we were warning them, weren't we? What did you tell him!?"

"RAVEN, be silent please." Batman called ripping his cloak off and setting into the car, "I'm trying to understand Cyborg's anger. I didn't threaten his family. I warned him of what I knew, and who else might have similar information… now silence."

Raven nodded and unclasped her own cloak draping it across her lap. The radio buzzed in the car and Robin's voice echoed in the car, "Am I going to be filled in over?"

"Not yet Robin, over and out." Raven called up to him. The slick black car arrived at the Golden Hotel, an exclusive and expensive hotel in down town Jump City. Robin's bike was no one in site; he was there in the lobby anyway. He too had removed his cloak; Batman was left in a suit and his mask now. The guards walked with them as the made there way to Batman's room.

"Robin I must speak with you privately, Raven wait with that guards in the halls' common room. Robin will fetch you when we have finished." Raven threw Batman a dirty look but retreated to the room with the guards none the less.

Robin walked into the room with Batman and shut the door. They both removed their masks and Batman breathed a deep sigh and paced around the large room.

The room was obviously a grad suit and set beautifully. The sheets on the kings sized bed were gold and the room's wallpaper and carpet simmered gold also. It was simple with just a bathroom, TV and small kitchenette. A suitcase was sitting on a chair, which faced the bed, and Batman's cape had been lain on the bed.

"I told Cyborg I knew who his family members were and who he was, and I tried to explain that it was easy to find if I looked hard enough. I tried to warn him that Circus would hit them hard. We aren't an easy target; in any of these cities…and the Queens are weak. The Kings think their castle walls are impenetrable but they are so wrong. Of course he wasn't too happy about that and tried to fight with me but I refused and so I tried to calm him and re-explain, but he wouldn't hear a thing. The girls walk in on him near choking me to death."

"What? Where did all that come from? " Robin jumped and began to pace, "I thought you were trying to get him to back us up Bruce! We were trying to dowse those sons of bitches before they massacre another city! Cyborg and Bumble and you were supposed to take down that creepy ass clown guy! Shut that shit down, not make threats to the leader of the gang we need to help us!" Robin threw his hand onto his face, "Dammit Dad do you even know whom he and his family are or were you lying?"

"I know who they are." He said sitting down on the bed. "And Richard I had to tell Cyborg, I know for a fact Joker is eyeing up his family and is going to make a move. I've dealt with the Joker before and he's all about hearting someone where they're heart truly lies."

At this Robin sat down next to Batman, "But he was going to take over Gotham?"

"He's not gonna start with the hardest city to reach…Jump city is just big enough to help him expand and move into Gotham with ease…"

"Who are they?" Robin asked, fiddling with his mask.

Batman furrowed his eyebrows, "The crazy son of bitches that murdered everyone in Arkham, don't you remember?"

"Nah not them Dad…Cyborg's family."

Batman only shook his head, "I wish I didn't know…they're easy targets."

Robin nodded; he realized he was going to learn nothing more about the King's leader tonight. Slowly he stood and placed the mask back over his eyes. "Should I tell Raven to come in?"

"No." Batman stood too walking over to his suitcase, pulling out silk pyjamas, "Fill her in on why Cyborg and I were fighting, nothing more. I'm not sure how much we should trust her still."

Robin shook his head, "She had no one else to turn too! And she has been nothing but good to us Knights. Cut her some slack alright?"

Batman only nodded wearily taking off the suit he wore along with the bulletproof vest underneath. " Go get some rest Richard."

Robin analyzed the new bruise along his father's back before replying with goodnight and leaving to join Raven.

When he appeared within her sights, Raven jumped out of her seat to walk along side him. "How is he? Did Cyborg hurt him too badly? Does he need help?" Raven's emotionless face allowed concern to creep in slightly.

"He's fine Raven, just a few new bruises no worries. Are you alright?" Just as he asked they walked into her room and commanded the guards to wait outside.

Raven threw the cloak on her small suitcase and sat neatly cross-legged on the big golden bed. "He doesn't seem happy with me…"

Robin sighed, "He's just being careful. It's not everyday the only living descent of the Trigon family joins our little group." Raven was about to protest before, " I know I know, you literally had no where to go…I am sorry you lost Arkham and your family and I know you'll be ok here. I trust you Raven…but it takes time for the Bat to trust anyone. It took him almost 2 years after I joined his "family" before he truly accepted me."

Raven grimaced and looked away, "Well whatever. I'm doing nothing wrong and I deserved knowledge. What happened with Cyborg? Did he tell you?"

Robin went on and explained how there were misunderstandings between each of them and that they would deal with soon. He explained how the Circus was planning on attacking the smaller gangs and pulling a quick one over the Knights if possible. "And that was why were needed to get them on our side in the first place."

"I see…" Raven replied. Robin was leaning against the wall now and decided it was his time to retreat for the night. He pushed off the wall and walked towards the door, waving to her goodnight.

Raven furrowed her smooth brow but walked to the door before Robin left.

"Please keep me informed Robin…I want to be here…I want to be on this team. I need this." She pleaded, "Goodnight and thank you." She pushed him lightly out the door and heard a quiet "Goodnight Raven" as he left.

The door shut and Raven moved to her bed again. She sat down and thought of Kings and the bright haired girl named Starfire and the cunning gang called the Circus. It was said that she was one of the only survivors to know what they looked like. The Circus…murderers of hundreds of people in northern Arkham. The gang that killed every last person in Raven's life until she found Batman

"No matter what," Raven vowed, "I will not allow anyone to end up the way I am. Rival, enemy, unfriendly, I don't care. No one will lose the way I have by the hands of the Circus ever again."

Her frail pale body was quivering in anger. She stood up and got ready for bed. Just as she crawled under the covers she whispered her comforting mantra, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

**This was a bit slow but coming up: the Queens are in Jump? Knights's are going back to Gotham? Cyborg's retaliation? **

**Please Review!**


	4. The Queens

**I'm not sure if anyone is finding this confusing or not but I will mention it anyway; Most of these characters have two names:**

**Starfire=Koriand'r Beast=Garfield Cybrog=Victor Robin=Richard**

**Maybe a few more will pop up later but for now that all I think lol **

**Ok so Chapter four :D Enjoy and please Review J Thanks :D**

The waves crashed against the jagged rocks at the basin lured a sinister vibe onto the island. It was deep into the Edward's Bay, which ran along the coast of Jump City. The Kings' headquarters sat on this island overlooking the entire city in the massive mansion. All business brave enough to venture to the island most likely got what they came for, unless they failed and took a swim instead. Today the highest-ranking members of the Kings were gathered in the mansion awaiting the arrival of the Queens.

Each member either sat awkwardly in a chair or was pacing around the room with one another. It was unusual for the Queens to visit anywhere. Steel City was the jackpot for this small time gang who made it big. They were a very unlikely group of people who had become sick of the systems around them. Steel City had become a bigger city once they had formed together. They did not earn their position from fear, but from sheer force of will. Their arrival pledged nothing but awkward visits between rivals while the leaders discussed important matters.

Star sat against the window overlooking the helicopter deck. She had voluntarily decided to keep look out and warn everyone when the small city gang arrived. Her lengthy hair plunged down her shoulders and back, covering he face from sight. She had been very distant since the Knights had visited, her mind had been transfixed on the small pale girl called Raven and the boy in the mask, who Beast told her was called Robin. Star couldn't help but want to see them again and solve the mystery of what was so crucial to set Cyborg off at her.

The thundering of helicopter blades shook her focus. "They have arrived!" She called to the 20 sum people in the room. They all got into lines and stood along side Cyborg's throne. Cyborg came down from the 2nd floor balcony and walked towards the glass doors.

The doorman heaved the tall doors wide open allowing the Queens to enter. First through the doors were Bumble Bee's two henchmen; they were at the same ranking as Starfire and Beast. The one to the left had orange-yellow hair and looked to be the same age as Starfire. He had black sunglasses and his red collared shirt stuck out under his black vest. A bright yellow belt and suspenders held his gun and a rectangle, red leather package, which Starfire eyed suspiciously.

Walking on this man's right was a pale fellow who looked a few years older, most likely Cyborg's age. He was wearing a tight blue and black long sleeve shirt, no glasses inhibiting his face, however his throat had strange ridges that looked like gills. He had no gun or weapon attached to him; instead his face was set in a nice smile, which seemed legitimate and somewhat reassuring.

Directly after these two men was a shorter lady. Her black hair was primed up into a perfect bun on the back of her head. Her dark skin contrasted the bright yellow dress she wore. The dress had short sleeves and was tight fitted to her body; the only flare was a piece of fabric from her waist down a foot. Making her much taller were her matching 6-inch pumps. Strings of black beads draped over the yellow dress and thick black bracelets covered her wrists.

"Welcome to the King's Castle, Bumble Bee." Cyborg said, meeting her, "This is Starfire, and Beast."

Starfire and Beast followed behind him nodding at the two other men and Bumble Bee.

"Hello Cyborg, nice to finally meet you," She said silkily with a Steel City accent, she nodded to Starfire and Beast, "This is Arrow," she waved her hand to the boy with orange hair, "and Aqua." She laid a hand on the black haired man's shoulder.

"Pleasure to have you, please have a seat." The Queens moved off to a group behind a very elegant throne-like armchair. Bumble sat down comfortably and watched as Cyborg took his place in the throne not far from hers. Aqua and Arrow stood on either side of her as Starfire and Beast took each side of Cyborg.

The room had a warm silence. It was much like Batman's meeting but much calmer, and stranger. Bumble was not the first to lead them she had taken over from Mme Rouge who died a few years ago. Her death was the spark of the Queens halted expansion west into Gotham and Jump.

Cyborg had taken over from Slade a few years ago also, making both leaders relatively young. Consequently more experienced leaders like Batman were more influential to perspective members or clients.

Bumble kept her gaze on Cyborg and his was on her. It seemed like they were having a telepathic conversation until Cyborg began to speak, " I trust you have spoken to the Batman, of the Knights?"

"Yes." She answered.

Cyborg nodded while thinking. Bumbles' responses gave all the information that was necessary from this meeting. The Queens are siding with the Knights.

"…She believes in Batman Sir. She is agreeing with him. Perhaps…we should reconsider our-" Starfire began to suggest.

"Silence." He spat coldly, angering Beast. He spoke harshly, "We reconsider nothin' until I know more."

The three turned back to the awaiting Queens smoothly.

"And you're aware of the situation?" He asked.

She hesitated slightly before answering, "Yes."

"Just how much do you know?"

She looked down then up through her big false eyelashes from Cyborg to Beast, then to Starfire and back to Cyborg. Cyborg caught her look and his face scrunched into anger.

" I know exactly what he knows. Maybe more." She said straightening her back and holding her posture. "The information I and he have accumulated is not from false sources. The Circus is menacing and knows such information about me as well. They are targeting something they know is important. You should hear the Batman."

"Did _the Batman_ give you this information?" He scolded.

Her eyes widened angrily, "How dare you. **I **attained my information myself. Your "Secrets" are not so secret Cyborg."

She stood and shooed the guards and members of the Kings and Queens around them. Starfire nodded behind her to all the wary members who then backed off and moved into different areas. The Queens filed out the door back onto the tarmac. Though Aqua and Arrow stood their ground. " The Circus has already taken a city in less then 6 months. Imagine what they could do with the shit they have on you, **Victor**."

Starfire, Beast and Cyborg jumped in shock from the use of his real name. Cyborg leapt from his throne into Bumble's face. "How dare you call me that? That information is not supposed to be exposed!"

"But it is Cyborg! That's our point!" Bumble pushed him back a bit, "You and your family aren't safe anymore and if you aren't safe, what makes you think the Circus won't walk all over Jump City like they did Arkham! We need to act Cyborg! For your own sake! For your sisters' and brothers' sake! The Joker doesn't care what "supposed" to be a secret! Don't you get it? You need us more then ever!"

"What makes you think I don't realize Batman has just told you to set me up? What's in this for you? Money? Land? Power? I thought you were respectable! I was ready to give you people a chance!"

The two began to circle each other angrily.

"I am not set up Cyborg, I honestly want to help you! Once Jump City is taken they'll come straight for Steel! MY people can't handle a mob so big it takes two cities within a year! I see the future of my city in blood if we don't act!"

"Your city is full of worthless hippies! YOU cannot threaten the Kings!"

Bumble screamed at him in disbelief, "I am not threatening you, I'm warning you!"

And with that she turned abruptly and stamped to the doors. Before leaving she turned and stared at Starfire while speaking to Cyborg, "If you see sense and change you mind, make sure you talk to me first."

Arrow and Aqua bowed and left behind the fuming Bumble Bee.

Beast left out a tired sigh, "Well that went well."

They all stood for a bit as Cyborg calmed down.

"I need to do some thinking." Cyborg sighed heaving himself away. As he left Beast and Star walked next to each other.

"I think we need a better tactic…" Starfire mumbled. Beast unwrapped the scarf covering his face and the hood over his bushy green hair. Star patted his flattened tuff and pulled him in for a hug. "You know, you shouldn't have to hid this hair at least."

Beast pulled off his sunshades and looked to his sister, "Holy man, I really just which this shit wasn't so hot!" He laughed a bit, than returned her hug. "Maybe that's what I'll think about instead of our idiot brother."

They sighed together.

**Next Time: What Kind of thinking is Cyborg talking about? Are the Kings falling into a trap? Find out ;)**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	5. To Gotham

**HELLOO :D Sorry about the short hiatus there last month but I was in a city wide art competition and had no time to write D: ! I lost ;_; but I got time to write, my diplomas are coming up in a few days so my procrastination went into this slightly longer chapter! Hurrah! I'm glad it's done! I decided to cut if off here and I should have the next chapter posted soon actually, I already started it! Without further adue! Enjoy chapter five! :) **

Without any knowledge on Cyborg's behalf, Kori took it into her hands to rebuild the bond with the Queens, or at least apologize for her brother's accusations. Over the phone Kori connected to Aqua who graciously forwarded her to Bee. At first the conversation was bitter on Bee's part but it was understandable. Beast walked in just as Kori began to explain how much pressure the Kings had been feeling in Jump, which was a small fib. She tried to explain that Cyborg was thinking rationally again and that they would all talk soon. Kori expressed a deep apology then hung up soon after. Beast looked at her questionably. They were sat in the studio of their house, surrounded by many blurred paintings.

"Should I know?" He asked holding a bowl of cereal.

She looked to him, then back to the painting she was working on, "Just don't tell him."

Two days flew by without any word from Cyborg. Kori began to wonder if he had left the headquarters and gone home at all. Neither she nor Garfield had seen him in the house. They continued with their duties as they always did when Cyborg went off in his own state. Finally the wait had ended. Kori had been at The Orbit, her very own club downtown, setting up for the performances of the night when she received notice to be at headquarters immediately for a meeting with him. A car had pulled in to take her but she shooed it of saying she'd take her own vehicle.

Kori wandered into the alleyway behind the Orbit and checked around her for people. Once assured no one would see her, Kori jump up and floated up to the top of the building. She walked over the stained glass roof that covered the dance floor to the edge of the building. Once in the direction of the headquarters she jumped off and flew up into the clouds. Star soared through the sky leaving a small orange tail behind him.

Once she arrived on shore of the island she combed back her windblown hair and smoothed out her clothes. She then noticed Beast who was soaked and waiting for her in the grass.

"Beast what has happened?" She called as she walked up to him.

"Swam here." He replied. He checked over both shoulder and then all around him before switching form. All of a sudden the boy had turned into a small puppy. He shook his tiny form, spraying the water across the land. Quickly, he was a man again and grinned his sharp fang at his sister who was so close to bursting out in laughter.

Kori wiped the drops of water off her cream coloured coat that fell just past her knees, "Did you swim as a dolphin again or something new?"

"I was a swordfish, sometimes dolphins are overrated!"

The sun was up still, as it was only midday and it spilt down over the siblings. The green skin reflected the light and Garfield sighed. He put his coat on and placed the scarf around his face, then glasses on top of that. Lastly he pulled on cotton gloves and turned for the building.

He sighed again before sarcastically calling to his sister for them not to be late.

The door closed behind Kori and Garfield and immediately they were greeted by Cyborg's instructions, "Kori you're going to Gotham, I'm going to Steel and Garfield you protect Jump while we're gone."

Starfire's face melted in horror. Garfield frown as well, "Dude where did that come from?"

"I been thinking bout it and I've made my decision. I'll discuss your job when your there later Kori, for now go home and pack." His dismissive tone began to make Kori fume.

"It'll be hard not to run into Knight's in Gotham." She stated. Cyborg looked up from the computer sitting on his desk. His office was pure chrome and metals. It was so shiny and covered with technology. The chair he sat in had wires connected to it along with a few attached to him. His face scowled, he obviously didn't like that idea.

"Maybe you should go? Kori could go to Steel, She made quite the impression on Bee-" he was nudged in the side to silence. Garfield scooted away and rubbed his side then continued, "You know…uhh, being the only other girl and all!" Either the poor recovery was better then Kori and Garfield thought or Cyborg just didn't care. It seemed more like the second one.

"Go pack." He barked to her.

Kori glared at him. This was crossing the line again, yelling at her for no reason. Her eyes began to burn a bit with stinging energy. She curled her fingers feeling them tingle with righteous fury.

" Fine." She growled back allowing bitterness and anger seep out. She stomped away leaving footprints in the tiled floor and essence of green in her wake.

Beast went to follow after her but was pulled back by Cyborg, "I need to go over your duties here while we're gone Beast." He commanded. Just as beast was about to protest, Star's unmistakable glow shown through the window form her departure. Begrudgingly he sat back down.

Kori soared through the dimming sky, leaving a wake of orange. She was confused and angry about her brother's actions. Since he moved into that big office and remodelled it at the headquarters he had become so cocky and so rude. He didn't seem to care much for his siblings anymore. This jabbed her heart as she landed in an alley not far from their home. As she walked home, Kori tried to decipher why he was being so cruel and what sense there was in sending her to Gotham. Little images of Gotham from her childhood came to mind. Things like the orphanage she and her brothers lived in for so long before Cyborg became old enough to become their legal guardian.

"Miss?" A voice called from behind her, " I think you dropped this." He called. Kori checked her arm realizing she had in fact dropped her clutch. She turned to thank the man, but before she could speak they both gasped slightly. The man in front of her held her cream clutch and was dressed in a rather handsome navy blue suite with a red shirt and black tie. His eyes were covered with a pair of extremely dark sunshades. This man was unmistakably Robin from a few days before.

"I-" Kori began, but in trying to be polite she said "Thank you" instead. Robin allowed a polite smile as he replied, "Your very welcome." The short gestures were over as the two stared hard at each other.

To break the silence Kori grasped at light conversation, feeling slightly guilty because she was supposed to avoid Knights, "Robin, right?"

"Yes!" He said, secretly happy she remembered, "Starfire?"

"Yes." She said politely. Remarkably enough the stood looking each other up and down for almost 10 minutes before any words commenced again.

"Why are you in Jump City?" Kori asked curiously after trying to think through the reason.

He chuckled a bit lightly, "It's a secret. You should know that I couldn't tell you."

She nodded, "I think I get that." The silence was almost piercing now, like the guilt bite both of them. She realized they probably shouldn't get to know each other anymore then this considering Cyborg's warning. "Bye then."

"Actually," He said, as she began to awkwardly walk away, "You wouldn't know where the Orbit is would you?"

"The Orbit? Like the club?" She squeaked.

Robin's eyes grew slightly in confusion, "Uhm yes?"

In an attempt to cover up her edge, Starfire pointed down the street in the right direction. "You've got a long walk ahead of you, it's far downtown." She replied rather shortly.

He looked down where she pointed and nodded, "Too bad I'm not walking." He said slyly, referring to his bike.

"Nor would I." She said walking away. Star turned back before he left and face him square on before whispering seductively, " See you around."

His body almost fell limp as her voice leaked into his brain, swirling around in his hair and around his body. A captivating voice that held him exactly where he stood yet hitting him as hard as a tsunami as she sauntered away.

After clearing Robin's line of sight, Starfire began to jog home. Something had come over her. Trying to reach him, wanting to see him again. Two things she really shouldn't do according to Cyborg for some unknown reason.

Once Star reached the house she carefully scanned the neighbourhood just in case there were any unwelcomed onlookers, then continued on to the house. She fumbled with her keys for a moment, still very aware of her feelings from being around Robin. She unlocked the door and took a deep breath, calming herself. _What was that for?_ She thought confused. The phone buzzed madly in her pocket, scaring her. "Ah yes opps! Cell phone where are you?" She yelped fighting, searching for her phone in her clutch. She snatched up the phone and answered quickly, "Hello?"

"Done packing yet?" An angry voice growled.

"Beast…?" She replied shocked. Starfire moved upstairs to start packing.

"Ya?" Garfield answered.

She grabbed a suitcase out of her stuffed closet and threw it onto her purple sheets on the bed. "What's wrong my little turtle?" Starfire knew what was comforting to her brothers; little cute names made Garfield feel better all the time because she knew his mother used to call him names too. At the orphanage Victor was easily comforted by misplaced jokes, not recently though.

Garfield relaxed on the other end of the phone slightly, "It's just Cyborg, I'm gonna come home and help you ok?"

"Sure." Starfire said lovingly. She wondered to herself what duties Garfield had to perform while they were gone that he would be angry with.

Star riffled through her wardrobe and closet pulling out shorts and shirts, dresses and pants. Gotham's weather was usually mild, not as humid as Jump but just as cold when the rain came. Star loved the rain but it sizzled on her skin very inhumanly, so she packed two coats instead of just the one she wore. She looked into her mirror and decided the grey pants and button down shirt was plane worthy. She packed an extra big purse as a carry on along with her clutch and moved her baggage to the bottom of the stairs with ease.

After deciding flying there herself would be suspicious, Star began to look through plane tickets to Gotham when suddenly the back door slammed open and a green wolf ran in. It circled through the kitchen then into the living room where Kori sat. It sat on the couch next to her then transformed back into Garfield, ignoring the fact that he just broke the door.

"So he wants me to put our systems in lockdown. He doesn't trust me to be able to keep the city under our control while he's gone, that big shot bastard." He growled.

Star crinkled her eyebrows and purchased a ticket leaving in an hour. "Just ignore him, everything will function fine while were gone anyway." She said comfortingly, "I'm waiting for a call from Victor so I'm heading to the airport to wait."

Garfield nodded, "Should I come with you?"

She smiled and patted his mound of green hair, "If you would like."

They waited for a while sitting in the living room, idly chatting with each other and expressing some distress with Victor. A car pulled up outside, Garfield looked up and sniffed the air, "It's Cyborg." He grumpily got up and pulled off his scarf and gloves.

"You are not joining me on a drive to the airport?" Kori asked seeing him pull off the unnecessary gear.

Garfield sighed and looked out the window, "Not with him there I'm not. Sorry Kori, another time I guess."

Star nodded her head sadly and hugged him goodbye. He waved from inside the house once she left and made his way up to his den of a bedroom. Garfield stripped off the rest of his close and dumped them onto one of the many piles. He grabbed some clean sweats and flopped down onto his bed for a frustration nap.

Star walked out with her suitcase and placed it in the open trunk of Cyborg's car. In the trunk another suitcase, a fair bit larger then hers sat. Star eyed it suspiciously for a minute before deciding Cyborg was probably driving to Steel. She recalled he loved driving, especially long distances. When he left and came back to adopt them, they drove across all of Jump city just to show them his new car. She then walked around and crawled into the passenger seat.

"Victor." She greeted coldly.

"Starfire." He replied, pressing the gas. He had changed into his "civilian" clothes and looked like a normal guy despite the toque that covered most of his head, and the sunshades covering his mechanical eye. "When you're in Gotham, go to Arkham."

"What?" Kori sputtered. _Arkham? He can't be serious…he wants me to go into the layer of our enemy? _She thought.

"Arkham, I said. Go there and search out their member database, get all the information you can on this memory stick." Cyborg tossed a silver memory stick to her. "While you're there, check out the living conditions and the different members. Blend like never before and Do Not get caught, understood?"

Star nodded incoherently.

"If you run into Knights, get rid of them." He cursed.

Kori's head flew up and stared at Cyborg in disgust, "Get rid how?"

"However you see fit…" Cyborg said menacingly. She pushed into her seat further, feeling more frightened then ever before. "Stay away from their headquarters altogether and if you meet any Queens, dispose of them the same way you did the Knights."

Kori began to feel sick as she thought of "Deposing of the opposing members." _I couldn't ever. Nor will I. This gig isn't about murder it was about belonging to something other then the orphanage…I'm not here to murder anyone…is he? _

As the unease continued to spread in Star, almost twenty minutes had gone by and Cyborg pulled into the airport departure zone.

"You know your job?" He asked, in which she nodded in reply. "Good. Your flight leaves soon, do well." He unlocked the doors and popped the trunk. Kori ran out and grabbed her bags. As Cyborg pulled away from the airport Starfire froze in fear. _What will he do in Steel city? _She thought, horrified. With no time to loose though, she ran through the airport and boarded flight 629 to Gotham.

Once on the plane Kori took her seat and called Bumble Bee once again.

The dial tone went though and the other line was answered with, "You've got Bumble."

"Hello Bumble Bee, this is Starfire once again." Star began, " I wished to warn you."

Bumble Bee sat on the other end of the phone in Steel city. She perked up and listened carefully, "Warn me of what Star?"

Star noted the trust in her voice, as well as the familiarity in calling her "Star" not "Starfire", "Cyborg is on his way to Steel City. I don't know what he's planning or thinking, but be careful of him please."

Bumble noted this and replied, "We will look out for him, thank you Star. Take care…"

Kori smiled, "You as well Bumble, until next time, goodbye."

On the other end Bumble whispered goodbye and hung up the phone. She looked out her massive window onto the Steel city skyline. "Aqua, have a lookout placed for Cyborg of the Jump City Kings…If he come into this city, I want to know his EVER move." She called. Aqua poked his head in from the hallway and nodded, moving out with Arrow following close behind him.

**Well there you go :) Thank you to all the new followers and old ones for reading I hope you enjoyed it! And that shouts out to all other readers too! Please rate and leave reviews!**

**Next Time: Kori enters Gotham, the City of Knights and The one and only Dark Knight Batman. What is Cyborg up to in Steel City? Is Beast really going to be alright in Jump City or will something unexpected happen? Who knows D: but find out soon! **

**Thanks again guys :D **


	6. The Cave and the Raven

** In case the few hints confused people last chapter, Victor is Garfield and Koriandr's legal guardian. Vic, Gar and Kori used to live in an orphanage together. For anyone who doesn't know what legal guardian means, it means when he became an independent and was let out of the orphanage he adopted the two of them. He did it because of how close they had become, acting like siblings. He is now in charge of their welfare, like a parent would be to their child. :D There you go! Haha Enjoy!**

Starfire sat in her room looking out into the city. Two days had passed since she left Jump. She had no progress with her investigation out of pure fear of the creepy alleys of Arkham. The city was almost completely on lockdown. She had found out the headquarters of the Circus was located in the Northern half of the small island, but that was it. Little could be found in Arkham except what remained of the city before it's invasion from the Circus.

_Gotham_, she thought, _why would Victor send me to Gotham instead of Steel or to watch over Jump. I hate Gotham… and Arkham for that matter. There's so much darkness. So many Knights here too, how have I possibly avoided them so far. Knights… Robin's probably here by now… What does it matter if Robin is here?_

She shook her head and looked down to the city life below her. It was two a.m. and the street below her was filled with drunken party people going in and out of clubs. Starfire walked over to her luggage and pulled off her "work clothes" as Garfield had called them before. Discarding her clothes she slipped into new attire, which consisted of a sparkly deep blue dress with a deep back that reached past her ribs. The front was lace that flowed with the dress and the length fell just above her knees. She strapped on long boot heals that covered her thighs and wrapped her hair into a messy bun.

The musk of the city was heavy with hardy breath of drunkards and laughter. Starfire made her way down the street strutting easily past the "lamer" clubs to one she knew of well, The Cave; owned by the darkest of the Knights, Batman. He also owned many other joints down this street. Starfire walked directly to the door of the Cave up to the bouncer. He looked her up and down and moved out of her way with no charge. She smirked and walked in.

The Cave lived up to its name. It was completely black and silver, a bar was on the far end and the centre was a pit and obviously the dance floor. A few silver booths surrounded the pit but above everything a large chamber, it was barely noticeable but to someone who was familiar a tall throne could be seen in the chamber. _Unoccupied today I see_, she thought. Small cages hung creepily from the ceiling. Dormant bats were asleep in them. Star wonder whether or not they were alive but shook the thought before it creeped her out too much. She walked into the pit and started to dance.

The song wasn't one she liked too much so she decided to wait until it was over; she swayed lightly to the beat looking around instead.

Suddenly a black mask flashed a few couples in front of her. Starfire's heart stopped and her body ceased its motion. She walked close to him as the tune changed and a new song filled the room. The bodies all around her shook and rocked to the new music, heads swaying back and forth. She began to move her own body, swaying her hips, rocking her head. She closed in next him and whispered into his ear.

"Hello again Robin."

Robin's head froze from its previous nodding. He turned slowly to meet her bright green eyes in the foggy room.

"Starfire." To avoid beginning hit too much by others, he wrapped his arms around her waist and they began to sway together to the music that had now just become background noise to them. A cheeky smile spread across her full lips. He chuckled and grinned back.

"And what's your business here?" He called to her. She smiled bigger, only nodding her head to the beat. He became puzzled and pulled her with him through the club.

They reached the back door where the light was better and the noise was muffled.

"Why are you here?" He called again. She looked at him curiously then looked over his outfit. He wore clothes similar to what he was wearing at the meeting a tight red v-neck, and slick black tight jeans with combat steel-toed boots. His hair was messy in a devil-may-care way, shaping more with the sweat that trickled down his face from being in the dance pit of the club. Starfire lifted her weight slightly and ran a hand through his hair parting it nicely to the left.

He smirked and pulled her outside into the spring breeze. They both shivered under the storm clouds and dark of night.

Starfire's dress hitched right above her knees, the sparkles on the dark blue dress danced up and down her curves moving in the wind. She walked out of the club revealing her backless dress and the crown tattoo once again. She pulled her hair out of its bun allowing it to fall down her back, covering it from the wind.

His husky voice carried in the freezing air, "Why are you here?"

She didn't turn but instead looked up into the night sky, "In Gotham?"

He let out a shaky breath when she finally spoke. He hadn't heard her voice since they met in Jump City. "Yes." He answered.

Starfire scoffed, "That is a secret." She turned around and looked at Robin once again. "You should know that I couldn't disclose that kind of information."

Robin laughed a bit then set his jaw and walked closer to her. "Why are you **here **then?"

She smiled, "I don't know." Robin was just steps away, but her arm would reach. She reached out and touched his mask lightly. Not letting go, she stepped closer until their faces were inches away and held her breath.

"Goodbye again." She breathed before abruptly walking past him back into the club.

He stood in shock for a moment before chasing after her. Robin ran back into the club unaware of the black raven perched on the lamppost he and Starfire were previously next to.

It was too late by the time he had searched the floor to find the girl. Robin went to the front and described her to the bouncer. The bouncer nodded and pointing right to an alleyway telling Robin she had gone that way. Robin ran into the alley but saw no door or latter, only a massive brick wall leading to the roof on the club, it was a dead end.

"What just happened?" He asked himself. Robin stood for a minute looking at the brick wall then walked back into the club to get his things from the coat check.

Starfire reached the brick wall and flew up propping herself on the building next to the club. Moments later Robin ran out and talked to the bouncer who pointed him in the direction she had ran. She smirked and moved back behind the roof a bit more just in case. Robin moved into the end and looked in every direction but up. She smiled and watched him leave almost feeling disappointed he hadn't seen her. She sighed and walked off to the edge of the building contemplating where to go next.

All at once a giant raven grew from the roof floor and appeared in front of her. Star yelled and fell back in shock. She gathered herself and set into a fighting position, her eyes began to glow a bright green and her hands sizzled with the same menacing glow.

The raven opened its wings and a girl walked out, cloaked and covered form head to toe.

"Calm down Starfire I won't attack you if you don't attack me." The girl called as the raven dissolved into her shadow.

"Who are you?" Starfire replied retracting the starbolt energy from her hands and eyes.

"No enemy of yours." She cooed coldly. The girl walked closer to the light of the club's neon sign. Light flooded over the cloaked girl but the identity stayed hidden.

Star attempted to see the face of the girl in front of her, but the hood hid every part of her, "Perhaps not an enemy, but are you a friend?"

"That depends," Raven pulled off her hood, allowing Starfire to apply the voice to her face, "We were not enemies in Jump were we?"

"Ah!" Starfire exclaimed, "You are the Knight! R…Raven? Right? No…wait… yes! Raven! Hello." Raven's eyes showed no change in stillness however she inwardly laughed at Starfire's remembrance.

"Yes hello Starfire. I came to-" As Raven began to explain herself Starfire cut her off.

"What the hell was that bird you came out of? Was that a legitimately huge raven that was carrying you or something?"

The night stilled as Raven, slightly amused, thought through her answer, "Okay well I have empathic powers given down to me by my father… it's not really important to know. I'm more concerned about how you started to glow green…"

Starfire paused and looked awkwardly at the sky. "Empath? That is very intriguing, I have never heard of an empath. What else can you do?" She laughed trying to cover, but failing miserably.

Raven raised a thin eyebrow. Her face was even paler up close and shown a small tint of peach. Her hair looked its natural colour, which somehow was a deep black-purple. "How?" She demanded seeing Starfire getting distracted.

"Old family magic trick…?" Starfire attempted but then failed to fool the empath. Raven's slight impatience set in and she placed her hand over Star's forehead. She left it their for a few seconds before pulling back and looking at her sadly, shaking off a burning hot hand.

"How long were you there?" Raven asked blowing on her hand.

Star fanned the girls hand helpfully, "Almost a year…Just don't…" Raven looked up at her, "Don't tell **anyone**. Ever…please."

"I wouldn't even if you didn't ask…" Raven replied feeling guilty for forcibly seeing one Starfire's sad childhood memories. "Are you always this high of a temperature?"

The breeze cooled them both slightly and whisked up Raven's short hair, while Starfire answered, "Sometimes, mostly when I'm angry or have an adrenalin rush or am feeling not well."

They avoided speak for a little while longer. A motorcycle turned on not far from them and they both turned to see Robin riding away. Starfire looked openly disappointed and didn't seem to care that Raven could easily see it. Just as Raven was about to comment Starfire's disappointment calmed and changed to curiosity as before she asked, "You are here for what purpose my new empath friend Raven?"

"I want to be in on what's happening and Knights are keeping me out."

"In on what's happening? What is it you speak? You are aware the Circus claims to be a threat are you not?"

"Not claims Starfire. They are a threat. But what I mean is, is there more to what's happening that I don't know because for an empath I know very little right now." Raven looked out over the city and saw the edge of the Island of Arkham, allowing her memories to be breeched and see the horrifying events that lead her here now.

"I am unaware of what boundaries are set between the Knights and Kings so I will not disclose certain things." Starfire said, recovering Raven from her memories. Star pulled at her hair and let it flow in the moonlight. The long orange locks circled and sway in the breeze, "However, I do not know if I can truly trust you yet friend Raven."

Raven's eyebrow jumped up again, "Why do you keep saying friend?"

"I do?" Star jumped, "Oh! Perhaps it is force of habit I say brother before my brother's name too! I used to say father twice! Haha! Merely my way of understanding relationships I suppose! Please I beg your pardon, English is not my first language."

"Nor is it mine." Raven smiled slightly, feeling cheeky she said, "What do you say to Robin then?"

"To Robin?" Star blushed slightly, " Rival Robin of course! He is a Knight haha!"

"So am I." Raven pointed out.

Star blushed a bit harder then shook her head, "We are not here to discuss those matters. We are here to discuss the knowledge are we not?"

Raven outwardly laughed quietly and agreed. The two made themselves comfortable on the club roof and began to discuss secret matters.

**YAAY Sorry I didn't post earlier x( If you have any questions be sure to post them in a comment! As well please review! **

**Jack2495**


End file.
